


Celebrations

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Budding Love, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jeffrey Mace just landed his dream job in Australia. The first day of work he decides to celebrate at his local coffee shop, and he finds he's not the only person there with good news.
Relationships: Agnes Kitsworth/Jeffrey Mace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> AU August Day 2 was coffee shop, and I had been wanting to write this ship for a while!

Jeffrey Mace was having a good day. After years climbing the ladder, he’d finally landed a plush position in the US Embassy in Sydney, Australia. He’d just finished getting his things put away in his new apartment yesterday, and he was ready to check out the coffee shop just around the corner. 

He walked briskly, taking in the sights of his new city. As he turned the corner, he managed to bump right into someone. Whatever they were carrying flew out of their arms.

“Oh no!” they said.

Jeffrey bent down to try and pick up what had been dropped. “I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention; I was just so busy looking around and…” He paused as he looked up and saw who he had hit. “I...I…”

“Well, there’s nothing to be done about it now I suppose.”

Jeffrey couldn’t remember what he wanted to say. He had just run into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She stood up with what was left of her order. Jeffrey looked and saw that he had managed to completely knock her coffee cup out of her hands, and now the contents were spilling all over the pavement.

Looking away from her eyes had broken the spell a bit, and Jeffrey was able to get his wits about him again. “Please, allow me to buy you another drink. It’s the least I could do.” 

“Well, I suppose that would be fair.” 

Jeffrey nodded and waved her towards the coffee shop. “After you.”

They walked into a small place with very little seating. They seemed to have a decent display of baked goods, and it smelled wonderful. 

“You first,” he told the woman.

She gave a fairly simple order. Jeffrey liked that. She must have been a regular because the person taking her order didn’t even ask her name.

Jeffrey stepped forward and ordered, then stepped aside to wait.

“Jeffrey, eh?” the woman asked with a slight smile.

“Ah yes, sorry, I should have introduced myself. Jeffrey Mace, fresh transplant from the US.”

“I could tell by the accent,” the woman said, laughing. “I’m Agnes. Agnes Kitsworth. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“So what brings you to Sydney?”

“Job,” Jeffrey said with a bit of pride. “I’m working at the US Embassy. Or I will be. I start today. This is my celebratory coffee.”

“Wow, sounds impressive,” said Agnes. “I’m actually celebrating a bit myself. Got a clean bill of health yesterday, so today is the start of a new part of my life.”

“Clean bill of health?” Jeffrey asked.

“Cancer. Brain tumor. I had a pretty poor prognosis actually, but they tried an experimental treatment that seems to have worked.”

“Oh wow, I feel like I should offer to buy more than just your coffee,” Jeffrey said.

Just then their names were called. They got their drinks and walked out of the shop.

“Well, I suppose this is goodbye,” Agnes said.

Jeffrey decided to be bold. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be?”

“How’s that?”

“Well, I have a bit of time before I have to be at work. I was planning to sit here and enjoy the fresh air. If you don’t have anywhere to be, I would love for you to join me.”

Agnes looked thoughtful, then said, “I’d be delighted.” With a smile she sat down.

Jeffrey was almost late to work that day because he had such a good time talking to Agnes. She was smart and interesting and beautiful. They covered a variety of topics, and Jeffrey was sorry when he had to leave. 

The next morning he showed up at the coffee shop at the same time. Sitting outside and watching the world pass by really was a great way to start his day. It seemed like too much to hope he’d see Agnes again, but he settled down at the same table anyway to enjoy his coffee.

“Why hello there,” he heard from behind him.

He turned. “Agnes, hi!” He stood up to greet her. “How are you? Doing well I hope?”

“Very well actually. Mind if I join you?”

“Absolutely not. I’d truly be delighted,” he told her.

Agnes smiled and sat down at his table. “So, how did work go yesterday?”

“It was great, thanks for asking. This has been my dream job for a while, and it was just what I hoped,” Jeffrey said excitedly.

“That’s great.”

“And what about you? Did you finish celebrating your clean bill of health?” he asked her.

“Coffee and pastries were as wild as I got I’m afraid,” Agnes said, laughing. “I’m still building up my stamina for...well, everything.”

“So what are you going to do with yourself now that you’re cancer free?” Jeffrey said.

“Well, I haven’t actually figured that part out. Got any good ideas?”

Jeffrey and Agnes talked until it was time for him to go to work, then parted ways with no promises to meet again. They kept meeting though. Every morning, Jeffrey would sit down outside, and soon Agnes would come and join him. After about a month of this, Jeffrey thought it was time to ask for Agnes’s number.

“My phone number?” Agnes laughed. “Well, well, aren’t we being bold.”

“So what do you say?” Jeffrey asked her. “May I have your number?”

Agnes sat back and looked concerned. “Well, I guess that depends on what you’re going to do with it.”

Jeffrey gave a shrug. “It’s a mystery. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Hmmm,” Agnes said, “why don’t you hand me your phone.”

She took Jeffrey’s phone from him and put her number in. He took it back from her and smiled.

“Well I should probably go to work,” he said. “See you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Agnes said.

“Oh wait, before I go…” Jeffrey started typing on his phone.

Agnes got a notification on her phone and read her message out loud. “Hey there Agnes. I think you’re quite possibly the most interesting person in Australia, and I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner.”

Jeffrey looked at her expectantly. “Well?” he asked.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait for my answer,” Agnes teased.

Jeffrey was halfway to work when he heard his phone ping. He stopped to check his phone. On it were two words: 

“Love to.”


End file.
